


Show Me

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in Dom's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Show me. Please. I have to know.

Show me, at the pub tonight, when your beautiful green eyes meet mine across the table, show me that your secret smile means more than a private joke between best mates. When you say it’s time to turn in, and agree to let me crash at your place again, let me know that you don’t mean on the couch this time. When I snuggle into you in the cab, tired and content and drunk enough to dare, my face burrowing into your neck, show me that I’m not the only one who wants me to press lingering, hidden kisses into the soft skin there. That I’m not the only one who wants me to nip gently at that sensitive spot where shoulder meets neck, and then soothe away the pain with the long, wet strokes of my tongue, making you shiver for me as I devour all the bare flesh you’ll show me. That I’m not the only one who needs me to slide that hothungry tongue wetly into your ear, over it, behind it, before I catch your lobe in my teeth and bite down just hard enough to make you catch your breath. Or shiver. Or moan.

Show me, when the cab’s left us at your door and you’re fumbling with the lock, that your hands are shaking with more than cold, the way mine are whenever you’re close. That you need to touch me the way I’m aching to touch you. And when we’re safe inside the door, and I can’t hold back the emotion in my eyes, or the hunger burning in my body, let me know that I don’t need to. Show me that you won’t push me away, or turn your back. Because that would break me.

Show me, as I step closer, that you want this, too. When I slide my hand into the fine hair at the back of your neck, drawing you gently into the kiss that I’ve needed so for very long, show me then. When my lips finally meet the softness of yours, and my tongue finally finds the beautiful heat it’s been dreaming of for so long, show me. And let your lips and tongue speak silently, telling me that they need this kiss, this moment, the way that mine do, kissing me the way I’ve dreamed of kissing you. Wet. Hot. Hungry. And wanting – no, _needing._ Because I need you, Billy. I need _this_. And I need to know…that when I’m trembling with fear/hunger/excitement you’ll hold me close, hands on my face, in my hair, gliding over my shoulders and pinching my hard nipples, stroking over my rib cage, coming to rest at my waist, but teasing me with promises of more. Eyes telling me that’s it’s not just for tonight.

Show me, when I grow bolder, thrusting my tongue hungrily into your hotsweet mouth, hands slipping greedily under your shirt to explore your chest – will you be slick with sweat, I wonder? Burning up like you make me burn? Show me, Billy, the way you want me to touch you. As I’m pressing you back against the door, my hips grinding into yours, my erection pulsing on your thigh, my hands grabbing your arse and pulling you harder into me, frantic - as I’m tearing at your shirt, will you be tearing at mine, too? Do you need to feel my body pressed against yours _now_ , naked skin on skin, feverish and wild? Because I need that. I need it so badly, I’m shaking just thinking about it. Touch me, Billy. Let your hands show me, and your mouth – oh God, your mouth…just looking at your mouth gets me so hard, so fast. Show me what that mouth can do. Oh fuck, Billy, show me. _Please._

Show me, as I slide down the length of your body, touching, stroking, pressing hard against every inch of you, as I’m kneeling in front of you, my eyes searing into yours as I pop the button of your jeans, and rip the zip down, not quite under control – show me what you crave. Let me see it shake you when I free your hardhotsalty cock, stroking it once, thumbing the vein and capturing your precum from the slit, covering the swollen head – like that? Is that what you need? I hope so, because I need to taste you, Billy. I can’t take much more. Once more down your length, and I have to have you in my mouth. Show me, when I slide my lips over your silky cock, sucking you in as deep as I can, my tongue flickering madly, show me your rhythm, Billy. Let me feel your hands in my hair, grabbing my head hard, and moving me just the way you want to, while you fuck my mouth with your gorgeous cock. Let me hear you moan as my fingers cup and stroke your balls softly, slip behind them and rub that sweet spot, harder – do you like that? Show me how much, when I brush softly over that velvetsoft pucker, when I slowly push a finger inside, when I moan with you deep in my throat. Let me see it, feel it, hear it, _taste_ it when you come with my name on your lips.

Show me you’ve dreamed about this, thoughts of it consuming your days, invading your nights as you touch yourself and wish it was me. Do you? I do. I wish I was touching you, even as I stroke myself and whisper your name, moan it low and painful in the dark stillness of my room, arching off my lonely bed, and wishing it was you.

Show me, as you take my hand and lead me to your room, that you want me to stay. Not just for the night, but always. Show me in the softness of your caresses and the hardness of your need. Show me in the tightness of your embrace that you won’t let me go. Show me that you never want me to leave. Show me that I’ll never be alone, as long as there’s you. Show me that this isn’t a dream.

Show me, because words lie, they’re too easy to not mean, too easy to forget. But if you show me, I’ll believe.

Show me everything in your heart, the way I can’t help but show the world everything in mine when I look at you.


End file.
